Breathless
by Gilmorejavajunkie101x3
Summary: What would have happened if Luke left town when him and Lorelai broke up? During the time he has been gone many things have happened. Read to see what and how Lorelai got through it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the laptop I wrote it on. Well that and my coffee. But you gethte picture. I don't own Gilmore Girls, the fabulous ASP does.

" I can't be in this relationship anymore...its to much."

This words echoed through Lorelai Gilmore's head over and over as she watched the guy who could have been the one walk away.

"Mom, what happened?" Rory asked worriedly.

Through tears Lorelai managed a "Luke broke-up wit hme because of Christopher!"

All Rory could do was hug her mom and tell her he would come around. That Luke loves her and would never leave her. Lorelai wanted to believe her daughter, she really did but after a week and no word from Luke fianlly left her house in hopes of working this mess she was in out.

For the first time in a week Lorelai had left her houe. But as she got closer to the diner she noticed more and more people wit hsad looks on their faces and them telling her hos sorry they were or the now infamous I always thougth that you two would be together. Lorelai had heard about the ribbons Taylor had come up with but she hadn't seen them. As people passed by though all she saw was pink. She seemed happy that she was her favorite, but one she got in viewing range of the diner she knew why there wasn't a single blue ribbon in sight.

Luke was gone.

As soon as she saw this she headed over to Ms. Patty's dance studio.

_She had to know something_ she thought.

"Hi Lorelai" Was all Patty could manage when she saw Lorelai. Lorelai looked as if she were about to burst into tears as she headed her way.

"Hey Patty. Um...do you know where Luke is?" Lorelai asked dreading the answer she knew it would be.

"You don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Lorelai was becoming worried now.

"Honey, Luke moved after you two broke-up."

"What?...why? Do you know where he went?

"He promised Taylor he would move if you two ever broke up remember. And Luke didn't tell anyone where he was going."

As soon as Patty finished that sentence Lorelai was running home. She didn't care if they saw her crying or thought she was crazy for running in heels. All she wanted was for Luke to be at her house when she returned. But when she got there she was dissappointed and what upset her even more was the chuppah Luke had built for her and Max to get married under. But that never happened because when he gave that to her she knew that she loved Luke but she was to shy on this particular commitment to act on it.

It was nearly four years before Luke had acted on his feelings towards Lorelai. But the whole town already knew that they were destined to be together. After the first kiss at the Dragonfly things were going good, atleast until Richard and Emily's vow renewal and that was when Christopher showed up. After that, things in Lorelai's life started going down hill from there. First she caught Rory and Logan, Christopher and Luke got in a fight, Luke and Lorelai broke-up, and worst of all Luke left Stars Hollow.

Lorelai was desvastated. She thought they would they would work things out. After all she LOVED him and she thought he had loved her. Lorelai had never truely loved anymore, other than Rory of course. So you know that this would be even harder for her.

Of course she was upset but she had an inn to run. Soon she got in a funk of working long hours and coming home. Rory and Sookie both tried to get Lorelai to go out and have fun but it was too hard for her.

About a year later Lorelai was starting to become her old self again. Although she hadn't dated anyone yet she had went out with Rory and Sookie a few times.

There was a new guy in Stars Hollow and for the moment he was staying at the Dragonfly. Lorelai knew it had been a year since "he" left but she just couldn't move on. She now had a "Luke" box that included some of his flannel shirts, things that he had given her, and some stuff that he had left at her house when he had stayed the night. Lorelai knew that Kevin, the new guy, was flirting with her and heck he even asked her out but she had refused. One day though she had talked to Sookie and decided to take Kevin up on his offer. He had agreed so they set a date for that Friday after all she knew Rory would be home to help her get ready.

Friday came quickly and before she knew it she was at home getting ready for her first date since "him." It was to painful painful to say his name yet.

"Rory! I don't know what to wear!" Lorelai yelled from the top of the stairs.

"I thought you were gonna wear the American Eagle jeans and the dark blue v-neck shirt?" Rory replied now entering Lorelai's bedroom.

"No, it doesn't look good together."

"Yes, it does. Just wear it mom."

"Maybe I just shouldn't go on this date."

"You are going. Just put that outfit on. I promise you it will look great."

Rory looked at her mom who didn't move from her place on the bed. She went over and joined her.

"This isn't about "him" is it?"

Lorelai was silent.

"Mom, I know you love him but you can't just stay alone forever."

"Your right. Obviously he doesn't want to be with me or he would have come back by now, right?"

"Uh...yeah. Right."

Rory knew Luke still loved her mom but he wasn't there so she had to help her mom move on.

_I really need to talk to him and get to the bottom of this,_ Rory thought.

Just as Lorelai was finishing up the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get the door."

"Ok"

A few minutes passed before Lorelai came downstiars to find Kevin waiting for her.

"Hey, Kevin."

"Hi Lorelai. You look great."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, ASP does.

"So where are we going?" Lorelai asked getting restless.

"I want to surprise you and I promise it won't be that much longer." Kevin replied.

"Ok."

Lorelai tried to act happy on her date but it was really hard. Yes, It had been over a year since Luke left Starts Hollow and their relationship but she still half expected him to be sitting next to her on that date.

not Kevin. Kevin knew nothing about Lorelai except that her and Sookie owned the inn he was staying at until he could find a place in Starts Hollow.

Lorelai feels the truck stop and looks over at Kevin.

"Here we are." Kevin stated.

_Oh no. It can't be. Please let this be a dream. _Lorelai thought.

"Is this..."

"It's Sniffy's Tavern. I used to come here a lot when I was in town and I loved it."

He noticed Lorelai's saddened expression.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Snapped out of her day dream Lorelai replied "What...oh yeah. I'm fine."

"You sure?" She nodded " Ok let's go then"

He walked around the truck and opened the door for her so she could get out.

Once they got inside Keivin went to get a table while Lorelai went to the restroom. Once she came out she ran into Macy.

"Hey..Lorelai, right?"

"Hi and yeah, its Lorelai."

"So are you here with Luke?"

_I thought they would have known about him moving_

"Actually Luke and I aren't together anymore." Lorelai was trying not to cry now.

" What happened?"

"Oh, it's a long story. "

"I'm sorry about that."

"Thanks but I have to get back over there. It was nice seeing you again."

"You too."

Once at the table wih Kevin they started talking. First about who Macy was because Kevin was curious then about other topics as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_This person comes tearing into the place in a caffeine frenzy. I was with a customer. She interrupts me, wild-eyed, begging for coffee, so I tell her to wait her turn. Then she starts following me around, talking a mile a minute, saying God knows what. So finally I turn to her, and I tell her she's being annoying -- sit down, shut up, I'll get to her when I get to her. She asked me what my birthday was. I wouldn't tell her. She wouldn't stop talking. I gave in. I told her my birthday. Then she opened up the newspaper to the horoscope page, wrote something down, tore it out, handed it to me.So I'm looking at this piece of paper in my hand, and under "Scorpio," she had written, "you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away." I gave her coffee. She told me to hold on to that horoscope, put it in my wallet, and carry it around with me - pulls a small scrap of paper from his wallet and holds it out to Lorelai one day it would bring me luck._

_Um...I can't believe you kept this. You kept this in your wallet? sees his serious expression You kept this in your wallet. _

_Eight years._

_Lorelai, this thing we're doing here -- me, you -- I just want you to know I'm in. I am all in._

-------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Kevin finished dinner and he was taking her home. Lorelai was glad that she had went out with Kevin but it was just to much for her in one night. Too many memories were in Sniffy's and then that was were Kevin took her. It wasn't his fault of course because he didn't know anything about Luke other than he used to own a diner or that he had even dated Lorelai.

"Rory" Lorelai called once she got inside.

Lorelai looked in Rory's room so she figured that she was at Lane's or something. So she went upstairs to change and then she went to get some popcorn to eat. Once she got settled on the couch she turned on the tv and popped in a movie. About ten minutes into the movie she started crying. Obviously not because of the movie but because of Luke.

Rory walked in the door and heard crying so she went to see where her mom was. As soon as she saw her she went and sat down on the couch with her mom and hugged her. They stayed like that for the rest of the night because after a while Lorelai feel asleep and Rroy didn't wnat to move her.

The next day while Lorelai was at the Dragonfly Rory decided to call someone.So she picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi. Um, Rory?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to you. Can we meet somewhere?"

"Did something happen? Is Lorelai all right?"

That made Rory smile. He still cares about her.

"Yeah, I just need to talk to you. We don't have to meet in Stars Hollow or anything if you don't want to. We can meet in New Haven or at Yale. Whatever you want to do."

"Um…..I'll meet you at Yale tomorrow for lunch?"

"Ok, I'll see you there tomorrow then thanks"

"No problem."

And with that Rory hung up. She knew he was scared as to what she wanted to talk about but she had to know this before anything could change. If Lorelai found out about this meeting though she would be mad. So Rory knew that until this was worked out then she had to keep it a secret. Basically she had to lie to her mom, something she does very little.

Rory was sitting on the couch as she heard the door open. She looked over as her mom was walking through the door.

"Hey mom."

"Hey."

"Listen, I have to get back to Yale tonight but I will try and come home this weekend ok?"

"Ok. Bye sweetie"

"Bye mom."

Next Day at Yale

Rory was sitting in her dorm waiting for the guy she has spoken on the phone with the previous day. It was currently one and he was supposed to be there at twelve so she assumed that he wouldn't show up. Rory could understand why tough. She had always thought that he had loved her and her mom but she was now rethinking that. She was in the middle of a book and someone knocked on the door.

"Coming"

"Hey. So are you ready to go?"

"I…I guess. Where are we going?"

"Oh, just to the dining hall unless you want to go somewhere else."

"The dining hall is fine. I was just wondering."

Rory could tell he was nervous. Heck they hadn't spoken in over a year.

"How is Lorelai doing?' Was the first thing he asked.

"She loves you, Luke."

All Luke could do was look down.

"Luke, I know you loved my mom. Why did you have to leave?"

"Rory, its complicated."

"It can't be that complicated Luke. You and my mom could have worked it out. You didn't have to leave."

"I didn't want to trust me."

"Then why did you?"

"At first I had just left to clear my head but as time went by it was harder and harder to go back and then soon I couldn't go back at all. I couldn't risk coming back and finding out that Lorelai had moved on already."

"Oh"

"I love your mom and I just couldn't stand to see her hurt and know that I am the one that caused it in the first place."

"She really misses you."

Once they finish eating they start walking around the campus. Rory showing him different things as they talk.

"Do you think I should come back to Stars Hollow?"

"I think you should but it is ultimately up to you to decide what you want."

"I want to be with Lorelai." Rory looks at him and smiles. "And have you as a daughter"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Rory suddenly stops walking. And looks like she is going to start crying at any moment.

"Oh my god!"


	4. AN

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated all week but we have mid-terms at school so I have been busy plus I have been sick all week. I will try my best to have more writen this weekend though. Sorry!


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nothing with this story is mine except Kevin, but Gilmore Girls belongs to the fabulous ASP.**

**Thank you rubberducky3399 for helping me out with this story!**

**This chapter doesn't have much in it. Basically it is a set up for what happens in the following chapters.**

**

* * *

**

"What?" Luke asked.

Rory didn't say anyhting at first but just started walking towards what she saw.

"Rory, what are you doi..."

At that he saw why she was upset. Logan, or he assumed it was Logan, was making out with another girl.

"Logan!"

Logan jumped up at the sound of his name coming from a familiar voice.

"Rory, its not what it looks like."

"Then what is it?" Rory was becoming madder and madder as he started trying to lie to her.

"Its..Its" Logan was stumped. He knew that he was caught and there was no way to get out of it. And on top of that the guy that was at Richard and Emily's vow renewal that was furious about Rory making out with him was standing behind Rory.

_Oh crap, Logan mumbled._

"Rory, what's going on?" Luke asked this but he new from the obvious site in front of him.

"Logan, a guy that is my EX-boyfriend, was making out with this girl!"

Rory was trying not to cry. She promised herslef that she would NOT let Logan see her cry.

"Rory, come on!" Logan was trying not to let Rory break up with him infront of everyone but he knew that he screwed up big time.

"No Logan! You knew what you were doing. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know Rory.I wasn't thinking."

"How long have you been doing this Logan?"

"Rory, don't do this."

"How long Logan!"

After a long sigh he reluctantly told her the truth.

"Off and on for a few months."

"Bye Logan."

And with that Rory walked away and Luke followed her without saying anything to Logan in fear of saying or doing something out of anger he will regret later.

Once Luke got to Rory's dorm he hesitated to go in because he wasn't sure what he should do but he went in anyway.

"Rory? Are you ok?" Stupid question Luke.

"I'm fine."

"Do you want anything?"

"I just want to be alone right now."

"Ok."..."Well I'm gonna go then. Bye Rory"

"Bye, Oh and Luke."

"Yeah?"

"Go talk to mom."

"I don't know Rory"

"Trust me on this, go."

After hesitation. "Ok, I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

And with that Luke left Yale in search of what he should do next.

* * *

**REMEMBER: press the pretty little purple button and review. Reviews and coffee are what keep me alive.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not posting sooner. A lot of things have happened so I haven't had much time. **

**Thanks to all of my amazing reviewers escpeically rubberducky3399 for helping me out thorughout this story. I look forward to reading more of yours soon!**

**Now on with the story.**

* * *

As Luke was driving down the interstate there were many thoughts were running though his mind. For one he hadn't been in Stars Hollow in over a year much less speak to Lorelai or Rory until she called him a few days ago to speak to him so that had to mean something, right? But then thoughts of Lorelai came back to him. What if she had moved on? No, if she had Rory wouldn't have said anything about Lorlelai would she?

Luke then saw the exit sign for Stars Hollow and sighed.

"Its now or never," Luke said to himself.

As he drove into Stars Hollow he saw that nothing had changed. Of course that wasn't a surprise to him because he knew thatnothing had ever changed as long as he had lived there, well with the exception of absolutely everything when Lorelai Gilmore moved to town.

Lorelai had changed Luke's life for the better. Once they met he could never be in a relationship with anyone else because no matter what he did, whoever he was with would see that Luke had feelings for Lorelai. Even once he moved away from her and tried to start over his relationships were never more than three dates because they all though he was cheating on them because he would always slip up and say Lorelai's name. At first he wanted to refuse that fact but what Racheal said when she left made him realize what he had been running from all this time was true. Of course he had almost acted on that feeling many times but they had been interupted in the process or he was too scared to follow through. He was also scared that she didn't feel the same way therefore ruining the friendship they had built and then nothing would be the same, which is what ultimately happened.

Luke pulled up to the diner which was still open thanks to Ceasar and Lane. They promised him that they could manage until he came back if he ever came back.But there he was standing right infront of the place that brought back so many memories, good and ba. Luke had decided to walk to Lorelai's because he needed to think about what he was going to say once he saw her.

He got to the middle of the towm square before he froze in his path. Lorelai was heading towards Ms. Patty's for what he guessed was the town meeting. But what got him was that she wasn't alone. Instead she was with another man . He figured they were on a date of some sort. Luke felt a mixture of anger and jealousy because Lorelai was with another man, ANOTHER man that wasn't him. Luke dicided to go to the diner in hopes of Lorelai not seeing him.

No such luck. Within five minutes Lorelai was in the diner but without the guy this time.

" Hi Luke." Lorelai said as casually as she could towards Luke. The guy she loved, no loves, but hasn't seen or heard from in over a year.

"Hey Lorleai" Luke replied. Lorelai could hear the dissapointment in his voice and at that moment she knew he had seen her with Kevin.

"What brings you back to Stars Hollow?"

"Lorelai." Luke didn't want to get into this now especially since he just found out that the only person he had ever truely love is with someone else.

"What Luke? What did you expect to happen between us? Did you expect me to stay miserable just because the person I lo.."

"What?"

"Nothing Luke."

"Lorelai what did you say?"

"Luke come on." long sigh "Fine I said...I loved you, ok" She was holding back tears at this point.

"Loved?" He knew that he was pushing it but he had to do keep going.

"I still love you damn it! But I'm with Kevin now and I can't just play games with him."

Luke was dissapointed but he isn't about to let Lorelai get off this easy. He knew he had to keep going or he would lose her for good this time if he hasn't already screwed things up with her.

"Lorelai, I love you."

"What?"

"I said I love you."

"I know what you said but why would you say thatwhen you know I am with someone else."

" Because its the truth." Luke knew it sounded stupid and so not like him but he knew he had to do whatever it took.

"Luke, please don't do this."

" Do what Lorelai? Tell you the truth?" Luke was slowly getting closer to Lorelai.

"Luke what are yo.." And with that he kissed her. He knew he probably just screwed it all up but at this point he didn't care. To much surprise to him she returned the kiss and made it more passionate.

"Lorelai! What are you doing?"

Luke and Lorelai jumped a long distance from each other and Luke couldn't even look at the guy.

"Keivn!"

* * *

**Now don't forget to hit the lonely little purple button down there. You know you can. You can do something powerful like review! **


	7. Chapter 6

-1_ "I still love you damn it! But I'm with Kevin now and I can't just play games with him."_

_"Lorelai, I love you."_

_"Luke what are yo.." And with that he kissed her. He knew he probably just screwed it all up but at this point he didn't care. To much surprise to him she returned the kiss and made it more passionate._

_"Lorelai! What are you doing?"_

_Luke and Lorelai jumped a long distance from each other and Luke couldn't even look at the guy._

_"Kevin!"_

"Kevin, its not what it looks like."

_God, that sounds so stupid right now. Oh my god! I just kissed Luke. I haven't seen him in over a year because he left and he comes back and within ten minutes I'm kissing him. I am so stupid. And Kevin, I bet he hates me now. I can't blame him though, he saw me kiss my ex-boyfriend. God knows he has heard enough about Luke from this town and how much I loved him and how much he loved me. Ok, what am I going to do? I know I need to talk to Kevin and Luke each by themselves. But before I talk to Kevin I definitely need to talk to Luke to figure out what happened. Well other than the obvious. Ok, I officially have been around Luke to long. Wait I can't say that because I haven't seen him in over a year. What if he still wants to be with me. Well, I would expect that since he told me he still loves me and then we kissed. God that kiss was amazing. _

"Then what is it?"

"Um..._God why is this happening..._Ok, it is what it looks like."

"I have to go Lorelai. Have fun with him." Kevin said a little harsher than he meant to but he figured she deserved but she was kissing _this guy_ right in the middle of a diner where everyone in town could see.

"Kevin, I am sorry. Really I am."

"Look Lorelai. I'm not mad at you. Well, I am but that's not the point. I have heard the stories about you and Luke and how you two have always loved each other and were trying to ignore the fact. And how you two finally got together at the test run. Just figure out what you want and who you want. I will be at the inn for at least a few more weeks and then hopefully I will find a house somewhere around here. But just figure out all of this right now. Goodbye." And with that Kevin turned around to leave the diner.

"Bye." Lorelai said although she knew he hadn't heard her so she turned around to face Luke because they had to talk about what happened a few minutes earlier but now that they were alone she didn't know if she could talk to him about what happened.

"We really need to talk."

" I know."

"So..."

"You left without saying anything over a year ago because you didn't trust me and then like I said earlier you weren't here for more than ten minutes and we kissed."

"I know and I'm sorry Lorelai."

"That's not enough Luke. Not this time. I can't just forget you didn't trust me and left just because Christopher showed up."

At the mention of Christopher he cringed. He knew that it wasn't Lorelai that he didn't trust but it was Christopher.

"I trust you Lorelai..its Chr..." 

"You sure do have a funny way of showing it then." 

"Just let me explain this to you. Please.'

"Luke, this is all just to much right now. I just need some time to think right now ok?"

"I tho.."

"I JUST NEED SOME TIME LUKE!"  
_  
_At this point she is holding back tears and with that she walked out of the diner not really sure of where she was going until she arrived at the Dragonfly. Entering was always the hardest part because her and Luke's kiss in front of the doorway almost two years earlier. The more she thought about it she realized that in two weeks it will in fact be two years since the test run and "the kiss" that changed everything for her. If only I hadn't let him kiss me things would have never got so complicated and ultimately loosing her best friend. She thought. As Lorelai walked in she decided to see if Sookie was there because she really needed someone to talk to and Rory was at Yale still. So Lorelai walked around the inn and unfortunately Sookie was no where to be found. Lorelai decided to sit down for a minute in the lobby because she started getting a headache from everything that was happening. Within a few minutes she was sobbing.

At the same time Kevin was walking downstairs to get something to drink when he heard crying coming from the lobby. As he walked down the stairs further he realized it was Lorelai. At first he wasn't going to do anything but she kept crying and in time crying even more so he went over to were she was sitting.

"Lorelai. Its going to be ok."

He knew she was obviously upset over what had taken place that night so for her he put his feelings behind taking care of her.

As Lorelai looked up when she felt arms around her she had half expected it to be Luke but then she realized that they way she had yelled at him back at the diner was a little harsh but what could she do.

"Kevin? I thought you hated me by the way I treated you tonight." Lorelai was still surprised it was him but in a way she wasn't because if i he did hate her now he still cared about her. She did like that about him though. The fact that she had basically ruined their first date and he still wanted to go out with her. So she had managed to say what she said through tears.

"I don't hate you Lorelai. Am I mad about what happened? Yes." At that Lorelai looked down and Kevin noticed that so he continued. "But you are great and whatever you do I just want you to be happy. I'm not exactly sure what happened between you and Luke. That's his name right?" Lorelai gave a simple nod as she wondered why Kevin was so good to her after everything that happened. " Like I said, I don't really know what happened between the two of you and it may have just been me, although I highly doubt that , but at the diner I could tell he really loves you and that is the same for you."

"Thanks Kevin." And she leaned in for a simple kiss but turned passionate within a few seconds and as they made their way up to his room there were millions of thoughts running through both of their minds.  
_  
Oh god what am I doing? Well I know what I'm doing but I just basically told Lorelai to go back to Luke and now we are having sex. I can't stay in Stars Hollow like I told her and we haven't even made it this far in this relationship yet until now. Ok, what am I going to do? Megan wants to work things out and her I am cheating on her. I'm married for God's sake. Lorelai doesn't know that though. God why did I ever even come here. Oh yeah. I had a stupid fight with Megan and wound up at the inn and now I'm cheating on my wife. God, I'm such a hypocrite. But what do I care huh? Megan has been cheating on me for the past year that is why we were fighting in the first place. Ok, I'm not going to think about this and let what is happening happen._

Oh god, Oh god, oh god! Am I crazy? Why am I doing this? I am so stupid. I feel like I am cheating on Luke and he doesn't deserve that no matter how bad things are between us. What is our status between us anyway? I haven't even thought about everything yet but I still feel like I am cheating on Luke. I guess its because I love him. Wait if I do love him I can't be doing this. Whoa, I love Luke. Great time to realize that Lorelai.

As they were entering his room something fell out of his pocket. He didn't realize it but Lorelai saw it. Lorelai saw what she thought was a wedding band but she originally just shrugged it off until she saw Kevin's reaction to seeing it on the floor. At first he tried to act casual as he tried to kick it so Lorelai didn't see it but it was too late. Lorelai broke the present kiss they were in and looked at him accusingly.

"What is that?" Lorelai asked.

"What is what?"

_Ah so he is going to play dumb._ _Great._

"Kevin you know what i'm talking about. Just tell me what is going on."

"Its none of your business. Obviously you are in love with Luke and not me!" Kevin hadn't meant for that to come out as harsh as it did but it was too late.

"Kevin, come on. What's going on?"

"You don't need to know Lorelai. It will probably hurt you to much!"

"I'm a big girl, Kevin." She was getting mad now.

"Fine do you really want to know?"

"Yes... I do."

"Fine." he takes a deep breath. "I'm.."

"Your what?"

"I'm married!"

"YOUR WHAT?"

in a low voice, "I'm married."

Luke feeling guilty about how he left things with Lorelai so he decided to find her so they can talk.

So he had went to her house but she wasn't there so he decided to go to the inn determined not to give up on this until she said it was over for good. As he walked into the inn and heard Lorelai yelling at someone about something. As he got closer he heard what she was sayng through tears.

He knew he shouldn't be spying on them but he couldn't help it.

"How could you cheat on your wife? What were you thinking. If I had known you were MARRIED I would have never went out with you."

i He's_ married/i_

"But you did!"

"Yeah, before I knew you were MARRIED!"

"Yeah, I know. You don't have to throw that in my face."

"Well, what did you expect. You married for God's sake!"

"I'm so.."

"You know what? Save it. I'm tired of hearing excuses. I don't want to be any part of you

cheating on your wife. Even though I didn't know you were married I still feel bad enough as it is."

With that Lorelai walked down the hall and down the stairs before freezing at the sight of Luke standing at the door.

"So you heard?"

"Yeah. Look I'm sorry about that... And everything that has happened between us. If you don't want me around Stars Hollow I'll just leave again. but I just want you to know I love you Lorelai."

"Luke I..."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This will probably be the last chapter so I want to thank all of you who have reviewed throughout the story. And I wrote this at midnight last night hyped up on coffee so if it isn't my best blame the coffee. **

**ronata, orangesherbert7, lukeandlorelailvr, starshollowgurl, ProFfeSseR, rubberducky3399, JavaJunkies4eva99, chelsqq71091, JavaJunkie22, Tears4Chris, lemonade, LittleGGLover, lorelai gilmore danes1, LukeLorelaichick, GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid, gilmoregirly4life, lukelorelailuva160, Cinderella2122, Shawnee89**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Kevin, the girl Logan cheated with, and Kevin's wife. ASP owns everything else so don't sue. hehe I don't even own everything up to and it scares the hell out of me in Lorelai's begining line. gglvr22 from the WB message boards does.**

* * *

"Luke... I love you...but can we really make this work?" ...(long pause)" I mean i fell apart when you left...I hate admitting it but I dont know if I can go through that again...it just hurt too much, I have never said those three words to anyone"...(a small smile spreads across lukes face) and when I got pregnant I just sort of sheltered myself from everyone but when I met you...every day i saw you, you would help me come out and trust someone...just by being your monosylabic self (she smiles at him) it just scares the hell out of me that I can feel this way about someone. For some reason I always thought that if I ever said I love you to anyone that it would scare them away. Now that I look at all my relationships I never really loved them. Well I may have loved them but I wasn't IN love with them. But with you it just feels so easy to say it, you know? And with you I am IN love with you, I guess I always have been but was to scared that you didn't feel that way or that if I told you, you would run. And I know that I said that I would cut off all ties to my family but I can't do that as much as I want to, I can't. You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Lorelai took a deep breath because she said all of that in one breath. She smilied at the thought that she is becoming like Luke with his ranting skills that she loves. As she returned to reality she became worried because Luke hadn't said anything to the speech she just made. But right before she was about to tell him to forget what she said he spoke up much to Lorelai's relief.

"Lorelai, I really want to make this work too. And I told you that I trust you but its Christopher that I have a hard time trusting. When you told me that you were at his house at first I was mad but then I knew that you wouldn't cheat on me even if we were just dating so it wasn't that bad. But then he was saying all that stuff to me once we found Rory and Logan in the back and I just blew it. He had never really been around and then he said all that stuf and even though he was drunk it still got to me and I donno. I mean I knew I loved you then but when he said all of that I couldn't help but think that in a way e could be right. And as much as I don't want to admit it it scared me that you would leave me for him. So I left. I know that was stupid and believe me when Liz found out what I did the entire time I was gone I heard how stupid I had been. (Lorelai smiled at this) You understand that I trust you though, don't you?"

Lorelai nodded in agreement and by this time she was right infront of him and she could feel his breath as he talked. They both had to admit that they missed this. They both knew they needed to work more things out but they didn't want to move from where they were at except for when they locked into a passionate and heated kiss. Lorelai unwillingly was the first to pull away because she still had questions that needed to be answered. As much as she wanted to move forward with the kiss they still had to talk. So she made the first move with this.

"Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Lorelai, I told you tha.."

" No, I mean what gave you the courage to come back and admit your true feelings? I mean of course I wasn't but how did you know that I felt the same way as you did?"

" I got tired of TJ."

"Luke, be serious please."

"Honestly?"

"Yeah. Honestly."

"Rory."

"Rory? What did she do to make you know that I love you?" Lorelai asked slightly cofused.

"She called and asked me to meet her at Yale for lunch. And she is like my daughter so I agreed and we talked for a while and we walked around the campus. As she was showing me where her classes were and everything. She seemed so happy and then all of that happiness went away when she saw Logan with another girl making out. She was so upset and they broke up. But while we were tallking she told me that you still loved me and how you were when you found out I left.( Luke looks down at this point) but she went back to her dorm and I followed her but she wanted to be alone so I told her I would leave but before she let me I had to promise her I would come see you."

"Oh. I need to call her and see how she is doing."

Lorelai headed towards the inn's phone but Luke stopped her.

"Lorelai, call her tomorrow because it is after eleven."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't we go to my house so we can talk some more?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then lets go."

One the way to Lorleai's house they talked about many things that had happened in each other's lives during the year apart along with good times they shared together including their first date, they day they met, and many other times they shared. In a matter of about five minutes though they were at her house. They got out, went inside and decided to just sit on the couch together and talk some more.

"You know tonight reminds me of "Better Days."

"Huh?"

"You know the song by the Goo Goo Dolls. (in a singy voice) And you ask me what I want this year, And I try to make this kind and clear, Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days, Cuz I don't need boxes wrapped in strings, And desire and love and empty things, Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days, So take these words, And sing out loud, Cuz everyone is forgiven now, Cuz tonight's the night the world begins again."

Luke looks confused but then he his confusion turns into a smile.

"You know I have never heard that song but i like it already."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

Luke and Lorelai share a series passionate kisses that turned even more heated.

"Luke?"

"Hum.?"

"Bedroom."

And with that they made their way upstairs. As the song Better Days begins to play.

* * *

**Now hit the pretty little purple button and review. I will do a different story I just need some ideas! Well MERRY CHRISTMAS and HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**


End file.
